


Следи за собой

by GeniusJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusJ/pseuds/GeniusJ
Summary: Гендзи всегда был тихим ребенком. Может быть, дело было в том, что у него просто не было времени на общение с другими детишками — так всегда бывает, когда отец большая шишка и хочет сделать тебя своим подобием. А может, просто он боялся сказать что-то этому миру.





	Следи за собой

Он всегда был тихим ребенком.

 

Может быть, дело было в том, что у него просто не было времени на общение с другими детишками — так всегда бывает, когда отец большая шишка и хочет сделать тебя своим подобием. А может, просто он боялся сказать что-то этому миру. Шимады никогда не были обычными детьми. Изнуряющие тренировки с самого детства, домашнее обучение и идеальная дисциплина. Хандзо давно привык, стал сильным, серьезным и молчаливым. Он беспрекословно выполнял повеления отца. Но не он.

Он всегда был тихим ребенком.

 

Подъем еще до восхода солнца и первая тренировка. На ней маленький Гендзи получит много синяков и нагоняй от отца, потому что он должен быть сильным, внимательным, умным, ответственным. Он ведь Шимада. Но проронить хоть одну слезинку нельзя. В свои пять Гендзи давно забыл что такое слезы. Отец навсегда отучил его от этого еще тогда, когда в поединке Хандзо сломал ему руку.

 

«Воин не плачет, Гендзи»

 

«Ты должен быть сильным, превозмогай боль»

 

Содзиро заставил мальчика драться дальше. После этого был большой скандал с матерью, и все же. Гендзи больше не плакал. Он стал еще тише, еще более замкнутым, еще более мрачным. Время шло, и дети росли. Хандзо был настоящей гордостью своего отца, он был тем сыном, которого так желал Содзиро. Он был сильным, умным, ответственным. Он был частью знаменитого клана Шимада. И готовился стать преемником отца.

 

— Ты никогда не станешь достойным воином, если будешь так слаб, — голос отца разносится по залу громогласным эхо. Пока другие дети веселятся на улице, играют в видеоигры, пьют лимонад и спят до полудня, Гендзи держит в дрожащих от усталости руках свой деревянный меч и смотрит на отца злобно, хищно, с всепоглощающей ненавистью. Он смотрит, как маленький дикий волчонок, готовый вцепиться в глотку обидчику ради выживания.

 

«Ты должен убить его, пока он не убил тебя»

 

— Что ты уставился на меня? — взгляд отца холоден, жесток и строг. Мальчик отвечает ему тихим рыком, будто вдруг одичал. — Ты решил деградировать до такой степени?! — он остается внешне спокойным и холодным, но в голосе звучит ледяная ярость, глаза отливают сталью. Всего одно молниеносное движение руки, и мальчик падает на пол. На его по-детски пухлой щеке красуется ярко-красный отчетливый след от ладони.

 

— Если будешь вести себя, как животное, с тобой и обращаться будут как с животным.

 

«Ты должен убить, чтобы выжить»

 

— А где Гендзи? — тихо спрашивает старший из братьев за обедом. Отец на деловом обеде с партнерами, они с мамой вдвоем за столом, и та выглядит подавленно. Хандзо еще помнил ее счастливую, нежную, улыбающуюся. Но давно не видел такой, потому что чем дольше жил на земле младший брат, чем дольше отец измывался над ним, тем сильнее угасала когда-то неземной красоты женщина, способная свести любого мужчину с ума одним лишь взглядом.

 

«Как истинные гейши когда-то» — думалось всегда Хандзо.

 

— Отец велел кормить его сегодня вместе с псами, — чуть хриплым голосом отвечает она, держа хаси дрожащими пальцами, даже не притронувшись к еде. Ее потускневший взгляд уставился в поверхность горячего чая. В последнее время, она мало ест и даже почти не пьет.

Хандзо привык к выдумкам отца, к его наказаниям — его самого однажды высекли палкой. Но это... Это было уже перебором. Младшему брату ведь всего десять. Чего отец от него хочет? Чего добивается своими зверскими издевательствами? Избиения, грубость, крики, жестокость, а теперь вот это. Не говоря ни слова, старший брат поднимается из-за стола и отправляется на задний двор. На псарню — небольшой сарай, пол которого засыпан соломой, в нем живут пятеро охотничьих псов. Там, у стены, стоит пять пар мисок с едой и водой. Хандзо распахивает дверцу и осматривается. Среди мисок находится еще одна, с таким же сырым мясом, нарезанным кусочками, а рядом вода. Разумеется, эта миска нетронута, но... от нее тянулась кровавая дорожка, сено на полу было разбросано. Будто здесь кто-то бился не на жизнь, а насмерть. Внутри у старшего из братьев все похолодело. Собаки никогда не были слишком агрессивными, но кто знает, на что они готовы ради лишнего куска еды. Взгляд медленно ползет вслед за кровавой дорожкой, а до слуха доносится тихий рык, будто у собак тут завелся маленький щенок, дикий и озлобленный, он рычал из дальнего темного угла. Взгляд скользит по дорожке, ближе к углу натыкаясь на безвольно лежащие собачьи лапы.

Сегодня такой мрачный день. Небо затянуто свинцовыми тучами, вся природа затихла с напускном умиротворении, но воздух тяжелый, влажный. В нем звенит напряжение. К запаху грозы примешивается запах крови и мокрого сена. На лапах вразброс лежат внутренние органы, какой-то темный ком, похожий лишь отдаленно на сердце, лежит чуть в стороне. Вся короткая шерсть пропитана кровью.

 

— Гендзи...? — Хандзо тихо зовет, потому что в этом темному углу он видит лишь чернь, но он уверен — брат где-то там. — Брат, что произошло? — он делает шаг вперед, сено шуршит под ногами, и Шимада сглатывает, всматриваясь в тьму, пытаясь разглядеть там своего маленького братца. Но в ответ он слышит лишь тихий рык, а потом... В темном углу вдруг загораются два ярко-зеленых огонька. И Хандзо вдруг вспоминает старую легенду о драконах, которую мама рассказывала им на ночь в качестве сказки.

 

Она всегда говорила:

«Дракон выбирает себе человека и остается с ним навсегда, давая невероятную силу»

Она говорила:

«Я уверена, что мои мальчики достойны самых сильных драконов»

 

— Гендзи...? — Хандзо протягивает руку. Ему впервые становится страшно. Не за себя, не за свою жизнь. Ему страшно, что маленький брат потерял связь с реальностью, превратился в настоящего монстра, пускай и злобного.

 

С тихим рыком маленькая тень с ярко-зелеными глазами-огоньками делает рывок и набрасывается на старшего, валит его на пол, но тот не отталкивает, хотя отчетливо чувствует, как ткань одежды на боку легко, будто кусок масла, разрезает холодное лезвие. Хандзо ловит маленькое чудовище и сжимает его в объятиях, прижимая голову к своей груди и сжимая одежду на спине. Он отчетливо понимает что случилось — Гендзи носил с собой подарок старшего брата с самого дня рождения. Маленький, с ярко-зелеными вставками на рукояти танто. Он был так счастлив получить такой подарок от старшего брата.

 

— Гендзи, я здесь, — тихо, почти в самое ухо мальчику произносит он. — Это я, твой брат. Это Хандзо. Ну же, маленький братик, — голос срывается на шепот, руки крепче сжимают в объятиях. И дело вовсе не в том, что совсем не хочется оказаться там же, рядом с собакой в луже собственной крови, с вывернутыми наизнанку внутренностями. — Вернись ко мне, пожалуйста, — шипит он, зажмуриваясь.

 

Хандзо всегда боялся потерять младшего брата.

 

— Это не ребенок, — сетует будто совсем обезумевшая матушка, обрабатывая рану на боку старшего сына. Она уже знает что произошло, знает, что случилось с сыновьями и одним из псов. Она уже придумала легенду для Содзиро и спрятала младшего сына в комнате старшего.

 

Гендзи лежал на футоне, пахнущем лавандовым мылом и смотрел в стену напротив невидящим взглядом. Сердце мальчика впервые в жизни так медленно и спокойно билось, будто он, наконец-то, пришел в согласие с собой. Нашел решение всех своих проблем. Он знал, что ему делать. Знал, как ему быть. Он чувствовал ту силу, что больше не даст его в обиду, не позволит мальчику вновь оказаться на псарне, среди собак, над миской сырого мяса. Он знал, что...

 

«Должен убить, чтобы выжить»

 

Подарок старшего брата всегда был при себе, но теперь уже не из-за привязанности. В тот момент, когда собака, пытаясь отобрать еду, укусила мальчика за руку, он понял — при себе всегда должно быть то, что поможет защититься. И танто был тем самы подходящим идеально вариантом. Теперь он всегда был при себе, куда бы Гендзи не пошел. Но... Это еще было не самое страшное.

 

После того случая Содзиро не переставал издеваться над младшим сыном, но тот стал еще более нелюдим. Он не разговаривал ни с кем — ни с учителями, ни с родителями, ни даже со старшим братом. Он был еще более хмурым, все чаще сидел один между тренировками. Перестал помогать матери, лишь рисовал что-то, сидя на веранде и тихо напевал себе под нос. Однажды, Хандзо удалось увидеть ворох рисунков, что младший брат прятал под половицей в своей комнате. Страшные монстры, убийства, кровь и тьма, нарисованные детской рукой, выглядели особенно пугающе.

 

Он всегда был тихим ребенком.

 

— Ты уже собрал вещи? — отец сидит во главе стола. По обычаю, они ужинают всей семьей. В комнате идеальная тишина, на столе идеальная чистота по всем правилам традиционной эстетики. Мать и Гендзи стали похожи — опущенная голова, не видящий взгляд в свою порцию и медленная трапеза. Кусочек за кусочком, хаси отправляли в рты еду, у которой больше не чувствовалось вкуса.

 

— Да, отец, — коротко отвечает Хандзо. Он смотрит на младшего брата, которому еще не говорил, что отец отправляет его к своему старому мастеру на три месяца. Тот еще не знает, что останется с отцом практически наедине. — Я тут подумал, — добавляет старший сын, не осмеливаясь поднять на отца взгляд. — Может быть, я возьму Гендзи с собой? — и все же, он смотрит на отца, но тот лишь выгибает бровь и смотрит с презрением на младшего сына, продолжавшего буравить взглядом тарелку.

 

— Гендзи? Чтобы этот щенок опозорил меня перед учителем? — Содзиро усмехается и качает головой. — Никогда.

 

— Гендзи, — до отъезда оставалось всего несколько часов. И Хандзо решил заглянуть к брату, чтобы поговорить. Он не знал, как тот отреагировал, что он думает по этому поводу. Он не знал как попрощаться. В ответ он услышал лишь тишину и тихий скрежет. Младший снова рисует свои кошмарные картинки. Но он не противится, поэтому Хандзо входит в комнату, сразу прикрывая за собой дверь. Вторая дверь, ведущая в сад, открыта, брат сидит на площадке веранды, спиной к комнате и продолжает что-то себе напевать под нос. Вокруг него карандаши, все темных цветов. И лишь один яркий. Зеленый.

 

— Гендзи? — старший садится рядом с братом, тактично не опуская взгляд на листок с рисунком. — Я уезжаю сегодня, — он смотрит на брата. Но тот не отвечает. Как и всегда. — Меня не будет до лета. Отец отправляет меня к своему учителю, — на словах об отце Гензи осклабился и совсем тихо зарычал. Совсем как тогда. — Ты останешься с ним один на один, Гендзи. И я хочу... Хочу, чтобы ты был сильным. Не поддавайся ему, хорошо? — Хандзо смотрит в будто стеклянные глаза младшего брата и ждет ответа, хотя знает, что тот ничего не скажет.

 

— Следи за собой, — Спустя три года полного молчания Хандзо впервые слышит голос брата. Голос, который не рычит по-звериному. Голос, который произносит слова.

 

«Сегодня кому-то говорят до свиданья»

 

— Не опозорь меня, сын, — сдержанно Содзиро обнимает старшего и хлопает его по спине. Тот, с большой сумкой наперевес, уже собирался садиться в машину и прощался с семьей. Гендзи тоже был тут. Он смотрел на брата исподлобья своим немигающим взглядом.

 

— До свидания, мама, — Хандзо обнимает мать, такую же тихую и мрачную, будто призрак. — До свидания, братец, — старший брат обнимает младшего и почти сразу отстраняется, но тот вдруг цепляет его руку холодными пальцами, сжимает сразу почти до синяка, не отпуская. А во второй руке протягивает сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. И лишь после дает отстраниться. Хандзо хочет развернуть уже сейчас, но рука снова хватает его.

 

— Открою потом. Спасибо, — старший кивнул и сунул листок в карман куртки. Он сдержанно кланяется семье и лишь после залезает в машину. Дорога предстоит дальняя и долгая. Но даже она — ничто по сравнению с тем, как долго он будет вдали от своего младшего брата.

 

Уже в пути, прилично отъехав от дома, Шимада достает из кармана листок и разворачивает его. Красными ломанными линиями нарисованы стены родного дома. Табличка «Шимада» над воротами. А под сводом ворот четыре фигуры. Сперва — огромный, когтистый зубастый монстр с красными глазами и подписью невероятно аккуратным и педантичным для подростка почерком «отец». За ним — фигура поменьше. В тренировочном кимоно, с длинным черным хвостом, а в руках деревянный меч, под фигурой подпись — «братик». Следом фигура в обычном женском кимоно, красивая прическа, даже фигура нарисована красиво, лишь грустное выражение лица портит эту картину. Очередная подпись — «мама». Разглядывать последнюю фигуру хотелось меньше всего. Тем более, что первая и последняя стояли поодаль от держащихся за руки двух посередине. Последняя фигура — бесформенный черный маленький монстр с ярко-зелеными глазами-огоньками и зеленым свечением вокруг. И подпись: «Они».

 

На удивление, это были самые легкие три месяца в жизни Хандзо. Учитель отца был строг, но добр, он был справедлив и терпелив. Он указывал на ошибки и объяснял, как их исправлять. Он направлял и поддерживал. В своем роде, за эти три месяца юноша почувствовал в старце больше отцовства, чем в родном. Учитель даже выслушал переживания нового ученика. После долгого рассказа о том, что творилось дома до отъезда, он погладил свою длинную седую бороду, задумчиво гладя на простирающиеся под скалой, на которой они устроились на обед, леса сакуры.

 

— Содзиро никогда не отличался мягкостью характера, — отвечал учитель. — Еще мальчишкой он был напорист и жесток. Однако, я надеялся, что появление детей его изменит.

 

— Одно время так и было, — Хандзо кивнул согласно. Он еще помнил то время, когда Содзиро больше походил на любящего отца. — Пока младший брат еще не ходил и не разговаривал, отец был мягок и чуток. Но чем чаще он брал Гендзи на тренировки, тем сильнее он менялся.

 

— И ты боишься, мой ученик, что твой брат сотворит что-то ужасное пока ты здесь? — старец переводит пронзительный взгляд на юношу, и тот тяжело вздыхает. — Так вот что тебя гложило. Теперь я понял, — он кивнул с пониманием медленно и вновь перевел взгляд на розовое море вишневых лепестков внизу. — Езжай домой, Хандзо. Ты уже достаточно силен, чтобы противостоять отцу и спасти своего брата. И, я надеюсь, однажды ты привезешь его сюда в качестве ученика.

 

— Но, учитель, не слишком ли рано мне...

 

— Ты быстро схватываешь, юный воин. И, я уверен, что научил тебя всему, что должен был и дал тебе самое главное — гармонию. А теперь собирайся и езжай домой.

 

— Спасибо, учитель Дзеньятта, — Хандзо поднимается и отвешивает почтительный поклон старцу, который отвечает ему кивком, а после — спешит обратно в монастырь, чтобы поскорее собрать вещи и отправиться домой, в родную Ханамуру, к отцу, к маме. К брату.

 

Поздним вечером, уже ближе к ночи, Хандзо, наконец, добрался до дома. И уже у ворот он понял что что-то не так. Ворота открыты нараспашку, привычных мрачных людей в строгих костюмах — охранников, не было нигде видно и в окнах не горел свет. И Шимаде это совершенно не понравилось. С рюкзаком наперевес он прошел по выложенной камнем дорожке к террасе, открыл входную дверь и замер. По длинному широкому коридору тянулся кровавый след, будто кого-то волочили по полу вглубь дома.

 

«Завтра скажут прощай навсегда»

 

— Мама? — дрогнувшей рукой Хандзо отодвигает дверь родительской спальни. Ему было страшно заглядывать сюда, потому что уже у порога он заметил лужу крови. Юноша молился всем богам — пусть на дом напали, пусть это кровь охранников, или врага. Пусть это будут замученные братом животные. Пусть это будет что угодно, но не Они. Взгляд скользит по залитой лунным светом комнате, и глаза расширяются от ужаса. С плеча соскальзывает лямка дорожной сумки. Хандзо не может поверить в то, что видит.

 

Белоснежное домашнее кимоно залито алой кровью. Красивые шелковистые локоны разбросаны по полу, а на лице — все то же тоскливое выражение немой боли. Она лежит так, будто в нее вцепился зверь и тряс, а после так и бросил на пол. Самая красивая женщина в мире, единственная и самая любимая, сейчас лежала в луже собственной крови, а в руках у нее — маленькая поделка из дерева. Крошечный воробей с зеленым оперением на голове — его Гендзи подарил маме, когда еще был собой.

 

Сорвавшись с места, юноша бежит по дому, заглядывая в каждую комнату. Не следя за тем, куда ведет кровавый путь, он смотрит во всех гостевых комнатах, в комнатах прислуги, в отцовском кабинете, но нигде никого нет. Будто здесь никого и не было.

 

— Отец! — едва ли не в панике зовет Хандзо. — Гендзи! — очередная дверь — комната брата. Но она выглядит еще более пустой, чем обычно. Будто его здесь не было очень давно. И Шимада лелеет надежду, что младший брат давно сбежал из дома, а это — лишь нападение. Он надеется найти хотябы отца, снова выглядывает в коридор и, наконец, понимает. С того конца тянется кровавый след прямо к комнате брата. Через нее, к двери во внутренний сад. Хандзо сглатывает и чувствует, как подкашиваются ноги. И все же, шаг за шагом, он идет. Прямо по кровавому следу, медленно, но верно, все ближе. Дверь отъезжает в сторону, и взгляду предстает тихий сад, умиротворенный. Пустой. Неизвестность произошедшего пугает. Хандзо впервые чувствует дикий ужас, охватывающий сердце. Он чувствует, как неизвестность добивает его, вгрызаясь в грудную клетку, в ребра, пробираясь холодными липкими щупальцами к сердцу и легким. И вот, наконец, первый звук — приглушенный звук, будто на пол уронили мешок с рисом. Юноша оборачивается и видит в проеме двери в комнату Гендзи тепло. Полоска лунного света освещает лишь пробитую голову с темными, едва тронутыми сединой волосами. Он знает кто это, и поднимает взгляд. Но там, в темноте коридора ничего не видно. Лишь слышно чье-то шумное дыхание и тихий рык. Рык, который Хандзо узнает из тысячи. Секунда, другая, и там, в темноте, как три года назад, загорается два ярко-зеленых огонька. И, не мигая, они смотрят на него, будто бы решая что сделать — убить, или отпустить.

 

— Брат, что ты наделал? — осипшим голосом спрашивает Хандзо. Осознание накрывает его медленно, тяжело, будто камнем придавливает к земле. Он смотрит на то, что было когда-то его маленьким братиком. Крошечным созданием с по-детски пухлыми щечками. Того, кто когда-то принес маме маленькую фигурку птички, чьим именем она его называла.

 

«Ты мой воробушек, Гендзи. Маленький, но быстрый и ловкий»

 

Мама всегда была с ними нежна, даже когда разум стал покидать ее, оставляя в бесконечной апатии, в собственных мрачных мыслях о судьбе маленьких сынишек, которых медленно, но верно своими руками убивал ее возлюбленный. И в какой-то мере Содзиро был прав, говоря, что Гендзи слабый. Потому что в этой неравной битве маленький Воробей проиграл, потеряв себя и став тем, что уничтожило семью. Всего один вечер, перетекающий в ночь, а величайшего клана Японии не стало. И кто бы мог подумать, что его уничтожит тот, кого глава семейства всегда считал слабым и недостойным. Но Содзиро сам совершил ошибку, за которую всегда ругал сыновей — недооценил врага. И где он сейчас?

 

— Гендзи, что ты наделал? — повторяет уже громче Хандзо, надеясь воззвать к разуму младшего брата. Но в ответ ему звучит лишь звонкий озлобленный рык. И Шимада понимает — от маленького братца не осталось ничего. И перед ним стоял уже не тот мальчишка, которого он помнил с детства. Это был тот самый «Они». Кто бы мог подумать, что мальчик окажется настолько прав, рисуя свои мрачные кровавые картинки, одна из которых до сих пор хранится у Хандзо как память. Память о моменте, который он упустил.

 

«Они» снова рычит по-звериному и бросается на юношу, сразу же цепляясь холодными пальцами за его одежду. Во второй руке зажат танто, который Гендзи заносит над братом. Всего мгновение, блеск металла в лунном свете, как вспышка молнии и... Учитель многому научил юного Хандзо. И реагировать плавно, но моментально — одно из таких умений.

 

«Как вода подхватывает лепесток, так ты должен перехватывать удар»

 

Ладонь сжимает тонкое запястье крепче, пальцы давят на болевые точки, заставляя руку выронить клинок, и тот падает со слишком громким звуком на пол. Будто свалилась целая сумка с оружием. «Они» рычит и пытается дотянуться, чтобы вцепиться в глотку врагу. Он ни перед чем не остановится, лишь бы выжить. Он знает, что ему нужно, знает что должен. Знает, как добиться своей цели. Потому что эти простые догмы палками вбивал в него родной отец, внушал годами, тренируя, как зверя, а не как человека. Если вдруг отвлечься на мгновение, позволить себе вспомнить, то в голове возникнут воспоминания. Яркими картинками вспыхнут моменты из детства.

 

Его тренировки были дольше, тяжелее, изнурительнее. Отец не хвалил — только указывал на ошибки. Он не направлял — только гнал палками и плетями, как скот. Гендзи бегал вокруг поместья часами, до изнеможения, пока ноги не откажут. Гендзи тренировался даже с травмами, во время болезни. Содзиро никогда его не жалел, будто решил просто отыграться на сыне непонятно за что. Содзиро сам создал этого монстра. Он сам пригласил Смерть в свой дом, гостеприимно распахнув перед ней двери. И вот теперь он лежал на полу, в луже собственной крови, а созданный им монстр пытался вцепиться в глотку последнему выжившему Шимаде.

 

«Сегодня кому-то говорят до свиданья, а завтра скажут прощай навсегда»

 

Демон подпрыгивает и упирается Хандзо ногами в грудь — один сильный толчок, и они разлетаются в разные стороны. Шимаде удается устоять на ногах, но он ли провожает взглядом тень, ускользающую в темноту коридора. Он хочет заманить врага на свою территорию. Этому их научил Содзиро. Ведь драться на своей территории всегда легче. Старший бросается к шкафу — он знает, что там есть потайной проход в соседнюю комнату. Он буквально влетает туда и бежит к большому залу. Туда, где лежит самое ближайшее доступное оружие. Юноше не хочется убивать своего брата, но он должен остановить то, во что тот превратился. Ведь, кажется, маленький Гендзи умер еще тогда, три года назад, на псарне. Может быть, его загрызла собака, а, может, палкой забил родной отец, пришедший в ярость от звука, что издал его сын. Содзиро создал монстра, превратив в зверя собственного сына, и ему не понравилось, когда монстр оскалил на него пасть.

 

«Это не ребенок»

 

Хандзо отчетливо вспоминает слова матери. Тогда он не понял их значения, решил, что матушка окончательно выжила из ума. Но сейчас до него дошло. Это был уже не ребенок. Не их Воробей. Это был демон, захвативший его тело и разум, заместивший собой все и не оставивший в юном сердце и капли любви хоть к чему-то. Лишь чернеющее пепелище, гниющие остатки сердца и полный жестокости и кровожадности разум.

 

— Гендзи! — громко зовет юноша, медленно вынимая катану из ножен и оглядываясь по сторонам, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох вокруг. Но брат не отзывался. Да и... Почему бы ему отозваться? — Они! — пробует Хандзо, и тень возникает будто из неоткуда. Спрыгивает с верхней площадки с тихим рыком, и в его руках тоже меч. Это было похоже на их тренировку. Совсем как в детстве, озлобленный уставший от тренировок и пеняний Гендзи и растерянный Хандзо. Только теперь в их руках настоящие клинки, вместо деревянных. У Хандзо — фамильная катана с выгравированным на ней именем клана. А у Гендзи — его Мурамаса. И теперь старший не пытается образумить брата, не пытается воззвать к сердцу, к душе, к его разуму. Просто потому что взывать к пустоте — бессмысленное занятие.

 

Братья смотрели друг на друга волками, один — оскалившись, рыча, а второй спокойно, сдержанно. Дзеньятта учил держать гармонию в самых сложных ситуациях, потому что без гармонии можно потерять себя. Зверь по ту сторону зала снова рычит, оскаливается, крепче сжимая меч, и бросается на напрягшегося Шимаду. Первый удар — мимо. Второй, третий, четвертый. Хандзо отбивает их, но с каждым разом становится все тяжелее, будто он теряет свои силы, тогда как монстр напротив, лишь набирается их.

 

«Заалеет сердечная рана»

 

Просто отбиваться постоянно нельзя. Нельзя просто отпрыгивать всякий раз, когда Они делает выпад. Нельзя сдерживать свою силу, потому что эта битва станет решающей. Здесь все началось и здесь все закончится. И либо зло одержит верх, либо добро. Третьего не дано. И Хандзо собирается с силами, стараясь напомнить себе, что это больше не его брат, больше не его маленький Воробей, не малыш Гендзи. И оскаленная пасть, яркие огни глаз помогают. Держа меч в блоке, чтобы меч демона не рубанул по плечу, он смотрит прямо в демонические глаза, яркие, светящиеся, кровожадные. И внутри будто что-то обрывается.

 

«Гендзи больше нет. Это не он»

 

С криком отчаяния, боли, наконец, Шимада делает выпад, отбрасывая брата на ступеньки, ведущие на террасу. Оттуда простирается такой прекрасный вид со скалы. Здесь они, с маленьким братом, поедали сладкие онигири, свесив ноги над пропастью и болтая о чём-то неважном. Новая волна боли захлестывает, и юноша снова бросается в бой. Не жалея — рубящим ударом по плечу. И демон взвывает от боли. Рукоятью прямо в лицо и наотмашь клинком, чтобы не дать подойти ближе — зверь снова взвыл, отскакивая ближе к краю и роняя свой меч, потому что плечо больше не хочет подчиняться. И катана катится в пропасть. А в этом вое будто бы слышен родной голос брата. Это выбивает юношу из колеи, заставляя застыть на месте, будто бы в ужасе — он ранил брата, сделал ему больно.

 

Они пользуется случаем — бросается на остолбеневшего врага и валит его на пол, вцепляется руками в шею и сжимает. Сильно, крепко, вмиг лишая воздуха. В глазах темнеет и расходятся круги, горло горит и голову кружит. Неужели все кончится так..? Хандзо вновь набирается сил и в этот раз повторяет прием монстра против него самого — коленями упирается в грудь и толкает. Того относит чуть дальше, но он снова бросается на лежащего на полу Шимаду. Но в этот раз он готов. Выставив ноги, он вновь толкает, как только ступни касаются груди. И в этот раз... В этот раз он толкает достаточно сильно, чтобы зверя отбросило назад, к низкой ограде. Всего одно мгновение, замешательство, и черная тень переваливается через деревянное ограждение, падая прямо в бесконечную тьму этой бездны.

 

— Гендзи! — вдруг вскрикивает Шимада, подскакивая к ограде, выглядывая за черту, будто надеясь, что он здесь. Будто надеясь, что монстр пал, но брат здесь, зацепился за край и ждет, когда старший брат протянет ему руку помощи. Но там... Там не было ничего, кроме полуночной черни.

 

«Взгляни на него, малыш. Это твой маленький братик. Он еще ничего не понимает и точно не справится без твоей помощи. Обещай, что будешь о нем заботиться, Хандзо?»

 

Голос матери звучит в голове эхом, когда юноша опускается на колени, зажмуриваясь и чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает ком, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Она не просила его быть главой клана, не просила спасти мир, или накормить всех голодающих. Она лишь просила заботиться о младшем братике, которому просто нужен был старший брат. Ему просто нужна была его поддержка. Его рука помощи.

 

«Завтра кто-то, вернувшись домой,

Застанет в руинах свои города,

Кто-то сорвётся с высокого крана»

 

Он всегда был тихим ребенком. Может быть, дело было в том, что у него просто не было времени на общение с другими детишками — так всегда бывает, когда отец большая шишка и хочет сделать тебя своим подобием. А может, просто он боялся сказать что-то этому миру.

 

«Будь осторожен. Следи за собой.»


End file.
